sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Witch and Pagan Cults of the North
Even in peaceful times, heretics, witches and other supernatural threats prod at Gaia, building power and working toward their vile goals. Now, as our society becomes divided by the gap of rich and poor, I am certain they've doubled their malevolent efforts, and every citizen must be on the lookout for evidence of heretic or demonic activities. As a devout man of the Church, I take my responsibility to educate and protect seriously. Knowledge, which I offer you here, is a mighty weapon, those that knows what to look for can stop a outbreak of cultist activity before it manages any large-scale atrocities or threats. Of all the dozen or so known covens or cults scattered across the kingdom, I will focus today's lesson on the most prominent and notorious in the northern territories of the kingdom. The Saylene, a degenerate heathen cult that members fancy themselves as being touched by ancient heretical gods. They lurk among the remote swamps and bogs that encompass the city of Khersburg. Crude wicker figurines with large breasts and hips, human skulls, dead animal heads mounted on pikes, hanging thatch and bone trinkets are clear sighs of Saylene actively. The Hexed Moon Coven, twisted daughters of the infamous Night Hag, that is believed to be responsible for the wasting sickness that plagued the northern territories and endangered the good people of Elcahelm. Circle of the Lunar Dove, all female sisterhood that encamps under the canopy of ancient trees in the great northern forest. It is uncertain whether the Circle should be considered beneficial or malefic, but all agree they are uncanny and forceful. They see themselves as wardens of the forest with an unwavering reverence for nature. Most locals consider them dangerous witches, to be placated rather than revered. The Church is currently seeking more information about them. Crow-Worm Coven, one of the best cases of the dangers and wickedness born of witchcraft. This well organized coven of hags and witches infested the rugged terrain of the Manichill Highlands. Deeply involved in dark worship of the foulest kind, they attacked and abducted travelers along the old roads for purpose of offering them up as sacrifices to their grotesque false god, a repulsive thing that of a crow and a worm fused together in a grisly, unholy union. Cindersworn, a small cult of former Primal Way adherents that fell to the temptations of a demon, they have exhibited a sick fascination with setting buildings, animals, and people ablaze. The Cindersworn were ultimately rooted out and cleansed with its members being captured and publicly drowned by agents of the Church. Daughters of the Red Smile, a particularly nasty coven of depraved witches that feast on the flesh of their still living victims, they conducted cannibalistic blood orgies under the cover of darkness. Eyes are sucked out, bones grinded to make their bread, meat and flesh roasting over pit fires. If you suspect someone you know of such involvement, proceed with caution. Even someone close to you can be corrupted by the black arts or the seductive call of forbidden knowledge. Do not hesitate to report your suspicions, if they can be reached early enough, it may be possible to reverse the dark influence of the cult. For your own safety and best interest, do not act alone or attempt to confront a possible cult member. Report immediately to the local watch, where professionals can assist you! Armed with his knowledge, you can aid your fellow man in preventing witch cults from growing and spreading. Pass this book along to a friend or neighbor and we will stop the unholy menace together. Category:Book Category:Gaia